pokeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mythical Pokemon
Mythical Pokémon (Japanese: 幻のポケモン Illusory Pokémon). Mythical Pokemon are Pokemon that are said to not even exist. Prior to Generation V Mythical & Legendary Pokemon we classified as 2 distinct different groups. Mythical Pokemon include (but not limited to): Generation I Mew: It is said to have all Pokemon DNA inside of it. Generation II Celebi: ''It is a '''Mythical Pokémon, known in legend as the "Voice of the Forest." It is able to travel through time and exist simultaneously throughout time, and plant life flourishes wherever it has been. '''''Generation III Deoxys: It mutated from a space virus when exposed to a laser beam. It is able to change its form, altering its appearance and traits. The crystal on its chests acts as its brain, as well as a defense mechanism. Jirachi: It is said to able to grant any wishes written on the tags on its head once awake. It only wakes up for seven days once every thousand years. If in danger, it will fight without waking up. Generation IV Phione: Live in warm seas, using the inflation sac on their heads to search for food and to drift in packs, always returning to the place of their birth. Manaphy: Are born on cold seafloors, also swimming great distances to return to their birthplace, and are born with a wondrous power to bond with any kind of Pokémon. Darkrai: It chases people and Pokémon away from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers. However, it is merely protecting itself, and means no harm. Shaymin: Live in flower patches and avoid detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant. Shaymin are able to dissolve toxins in the air to transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. Arceus: Emerged from an Egg before the universe even existed, then shaped the world with its 1,000 arms. Generation V Meloetta: Legend says that it once played a song and danced so lightly, it filled people's hearts with joy. Genesect: Originally an ancient insect Pokémon who was feared as the strongest of hunters more than 300 million years ago, Team Plasma revived it from a Fossil and altered it with cybernetic upgrades in an attempt to create the strongest Pokémon in existence. Keldeo: After triggering an event in the Pledge Grove, the other Swords of Justice—'Cobalion', Virizion, and Terrakion—will teach Keldeo Secret Sword. Victini: It is said that this Pokémon brings victory and that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter. Generation VI Diancie: It is said to be the result of a Carbink that underwent a mutation. It can create diamonds to protect itself. Volcanion: It uses steam from arms on its back to disappear in fog and blow away mountains. It lives in mountains uninhabited by humans. Hoopa: It is said to be able to be able to use its gold rings to warp space in order to take things it likes and carry them away into alternate dimensions. Generation VII Zeraora: It can channel a powerful magnetic field trough the electric currents located in its paw-pads. The magnetic field allows it to levitate and fly through the sky and travel as fast as a lightning strike. Magearna: It was made by humans 500 years ago. Its body is entirely metallic and contains tricky machinery and a secret hidden inside. Its core, known as a Soul-Heart, is its true body. Marshadow: Its very existence is the stuff of legends, as very few people have ever seen it. Marshadow is known to travel through the shadows of humans and Pokémon in order to become stronger by copying the power of movements within said shadows. Category:Mythical Pokemon